


Medical

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Medical, Medical Trauma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Goretober Prompts I decided to do!Day 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> (unedited)

All the events that took place that landed him in the hospital were blurry and blended all into one crazy dreamlike haze.

Blinking slowly, his vision went from fuzzy to clear and back to fuzzy again. While it was annoying, it wasn’t as bad as the hellish headache he had. It felt as though someone was repeatedly taking a hammer to his skull, trying to break it open and crush his brain; no matter how much he tried to drift off the sleep the pain wouldn’t leave him, only reminding him that he was practically a prisoner to the hospital and its staff.

After what felt like days, but was only a couple hours his right eye started to clear up more and now he was able to see where he was; it must have been late since there weren’t any ray from sunlight coming in through the window, but the steading beeping of his heart beep that was being tracked by the heart monitor. He was vaguely aware that it was only one eye he could see out of and while he didn’t want to panic, the beeping of the machine picked up as he lifted his left arm to feel what was wrong with his left eye.

Feeling a bandage he traced the edges of the cotton like material, before dragging his fingertip to the middle of the bandage and pressed down.

Nothing

While everything around him seemed to be shutting down in shock he could faintly hear voice that were in the room he knew, but they sound so muffled that they might as well be a room over.

That’s when he felt the hands pulling at both his arms and the yelling. Yelling at one another? Or yelling at him… he wasn’t sure. But then it all stopped just as quickly as it happened and he felt soft hands cupping his cheeks.

“Haruka… please stop,” whoever was talking to him was crying, trying to speak through sobs, “please stop… your wounds won’t get better with you scratching and clawing at them every couple of hours. Please for me and your father. Please just rest.” The hands were still cupping his face but now fingertips were rubbing circles into his cheeks and temples.

_Feels… nice…_

Lips were next to touched his skin, gently on his forehead and the headache he had been plagued with felt as if it was being pulled from skull so nothing but blissful white noise was all that was ringing in his ears now. The persons crying got louder while the beeping on the monitor got progressively weaker and weaker.     


End file.
